The present invention pertains to personal computers and more particularly to a light weight, portable platform for laptop or notebook computers.
The extensive use of computers for extended time periods has revealed that monitor position is a concern with respect to operator well being. It appears that the monitor viewing surface should be at eye level for comfortable, healthful viewing during the longer periods of operation that have become common.
Laptop or notebook computers are used extensively by people that seek computer availability while traveling and at a variety of destinations. A notebook computer often becomes the computer of choice for many who find its use necessary much of the time and continue use even in a permanent office environment, both from habit and the fact that much of their user data is on that device.
The notebook computer is formed as a single unit for compactness, to enable it to be safely transported and prevent any parts from being lost, mislaid or otherwise separated from the device. The inappropriate positioning of the monitor can be tolerated as a trade off for the convenience of availability in many transient locations. However, when the notebook is used at a destination for an extended period of time or in a permanent office, the ergonomic unfriendliness of a poorly positioned monitor becomes more apparent and less acceptable. This deficiency may be overcome by a device to elevate and support the notebook at a proper level. Available apparatus for this purpose is adequate, but awkward. An elevated support must not only be structurally adequate and sufficiently rigid for use, but also must be light weight and compact for transport so that it does not materially increase the weight or bulk of the system when being transported.
The notebook computer platform of the present invention includes four panels that form the platform sides, back and top and may be packed flat for transport as a stack wherein the length and width do not exceed the footprint (length and width) of the notebook computer it will support. The four pieces form the entire structure without separate attachment devices. This may be effected by securing the parts to one another using hook and loop attachment tape adhered to the parts. The design, as described, uses hook and loop tape interfaces which, in the assembled condition, serve only to secure the platform parts to one another and do not carry the weight of the notebook computer. Alternately the sides could be permanently hinged to the back panel to allow the sides to be folded against the back in the stored condition while making the assembly a single part. The structure could be further simplified by securing self adhesive hook and loop tape to the bottom surface of the notebook computer with which the platform is used. The computer bottom wall then becomes the top of the platform.
The platform not only provides a sturdy support affording an elevated monitor location, but also stores compactly when disassembled and could be employed to provide additional protection for the notebook computer within the brief case or carrying case used for transport.